


Scraps of paper concealed in handshakes

by mayoho



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, In my head they have a tragic love affair but this fic is really gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Former school children don't stop passing notes just because they've grown up.A selection of one side of a correspondence.





	Scraps of paper concealed in handshakes

I saw the two of you at the funeral with V (she’s grown so much already). Now that I am dead, I felt there was less risk in contacting you, but if you feel otherwise, I understand. You have a child to think of now. I won’t try to contact you again unless you place a vase of fresh daffodils in your front window to signal that further communication from me is something you would want.  
-L.S. 

 

Your pocket square is a fetching color—you should consider a vest in that shade—but you’re a father now; get a haircut.  
-L.S.

 

I’m sorry I scared you. I promise this is nothing I won’t recover from.  
-L.S.

 

I like your hair like this. I used take pleasure in the knowledge that I was one of the few people who got to see your hair in the morning before you painstakingly curled it and pinned it up, but I find that it is even more pleasing to know that your life has lead you down a path where you feel the need to hide less of yourself before you step out your door in the morning.  
-L.S.

 

Please review proper safety precautions with V. The explosion when she tested her latest invention—I believe it was intended to retrieve books from the upper shelves of the library—nearly caused me to fall out of the tree in your garden. I was worried I would have to call the fire department.  
-L.S

 

Has K. learnt morse code? He was looking at me suspiciously on the tram. I will save that form of communication for emergencies only—I don’t want your children to be put at any more risk on my account.  
-L.S.

 

My work will take me out of the city for the next few months. Please don’t worry. I will miss you—it’s a great comfort to know you both are nearby even though it is too dangerous for us to see each other.  
-L.S.

 

Thank you for going for tea with me. Asking was an unacceptable risk I should not have taken, but I can’t find it in me to be as upset with myself as I should be. I suspect you would say that I am being too hard on myself, but too much of my current unpleasant situation is the result of my own poor decisions for me to believe that.  
-L.S.

 

I heard K. ask what the noise outside his window was. For a moment, I thought you would say ‘Nothing,’ but you didn’t. As we discussed extensively, many years ago, I believe you are doing the right thing. J. and K. do not, and K., at least, is annoyed.  
-L.S.

 

That is my hat. You may as well keep it since I thought I had lost it and, therefore, replaced it nearly ten years ago, but that it MY hat. I’m almost more offended that you’ve had it all these years and not worn it.  
-L.S.

 

I know it is impolite to speak ill of the dead, but how could you name your child after that woman? Sometimes I suspect that you remained friends with her to spite me.  
-L.S.

 

Though I am endlessly grateful for your help, I’m incredibly anxious. I know you have agreed to do this because you believe it is the right thing to do, rather than out of loyalty to K. and me, but I don’t think I would ever forgive myself if something were to go wrong. As you know, things have escalated to an extent where it would be irresponsible not to act, but we are playing with fire in a world that is distressingly flammable.  
-L.S.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't really blog--I've never had so many work in progress stuff for a fandom before. Must be because I've written a lot of drabbles in the past and all of my ideas for ASOUE are a bit longer than that.


End file.
